Network operators have a need to estimate signaling traffic to properly engineer their networks. As networks have moved to IP multimedia subsystem (IMS) and long term evolution (LTE) equipment, new signaling protocols, such as Diameter are being used. Traffic estimation tools that take into account the messages produced by these new protocols are not currently available. As a result, networks are either over-engineered or under-engineered. Accordingly, there exists a long felt need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for providing a Diameter traffic estimator.